How was I so blind
by iamtooforever
Summary: Harry Styles mini fic. I don't know how to describe it cause it's really kinda short. yea! :D


I was just about to finish a new painting when I heard the doorbell ring. 'Maya, can you see who that is?' I shouted through my door. 'Maya?'. I rolled my eyes and tried my best to wipe the paint off my hands. It was rather difficult considering I was doing a hand painting. I wipped my hands as I went down to open the door.

As soon as the door flung open, I felt a pair of warm arms flung around me. I was stunned for a moment until I realised who it was. 'Harry! Wha-' before I could even finish, he looked up at me with his eyes filled with tears.

'What happened?' I looked down at him; he looked like a lost child.

'I... I broke up with Grace' his words hit me like a rock. Grace was always so sweet and kind-hearted and she was gorgeous. She had the most flawless porcelain white skin and curly bronze hair. I thought she and Harry were just about the most perfect couple. I didn't want ask why so I just brought him in.

'Let's go up to my room...'. He nodded quietly as he wipped away his tears. I sat him on the edge of the bed and looked at him. 'You want to talk yet?'. He sat there in complete silence and shook his head. I went back to do my painting as he just sat there. It was the first time I had ever seen Harry cry over a relationship. I had known him for at least 15 years now; since I moved to Holmes Chapel but I never seen him so upset.

I was finished with my painting so I went to sit next to him. I dipped my hands in a basin of warm water and washed the colours off of them. I turned to Harry and just giggled a bit. He finally looked up and his eyes were all red. 'You got paint on your face Harrold'. I threw him a paper towel and watched as he tried to wipe it away. I sat next to him on the edge of the bed and faced him.

'So...why?'. He took a deep breath and started talking, 'I don't know...I can't really explain it'. I gave him a quizzical look as I tied up my hair into a french braid. 'That's pants Harry. She was perfect, I couldn't understand... I could have swore that two of you were going to marry'. I heard him chuckle and I leaned back onto my bed. 'I don't really want to carry on, you got anything to eat?'. I laughed at him and we went down.

'Er, penut butter and jelly alright with you?' I said as I looked into the refrigerator. 'Nick, why don't you ever cook for me!'. He sat at the island and I just turned around to roll my eyes. 'Gosh Harry, talk about be demanding really'. I turned back to the pantry and took a good look at what we had. 'Uhm... Cinnamon rolls?'. 'There we go!'.

I rolled my eyes as I got all the ingredients set out. Thank goodness my parents weren't arround. They had left just yesterday for a trip to Barcelona and Maya couldn't stop whining about my parents not bringing her. She was older than me but she still seemed so immature. I was glad I didn't have to go; if not I'd have to leave my santurary that is my room.

I put the rolls in the oven and started making the icing. Harry came up beside me, and offered to help me wash up.

'Nick, is it done yet?'. I could hear him from the living room along with the sound of him changing the channels. 'Nearly!' I replied as loud as I could. The oven bell rang and I took out the tray of rolls and poured the icing over it. 'Harry! Come and get some'. I took a knife and cut a roll for him and for myself.

We went and watched a documentary about the Great Flood in the Okavango. It was amazing to see how the 'life giving water' could change the entire landscape so greatly. I started yawning and I looked to my side to see that Harry was fast asleep. I washed up the plates and went back. I slowly slipped my hands under him and carried him up to my room. Harry had always been very light and easy to carry.

I set him down on the bed and laid down beside him. I could hear him mumble Grace's name in his sleep all night long. I guess it was a pretty freak accident that they broke up.

I woke up and realised that Harry had spent the night at my place. I washed up and went to wake him. 'Harry, wake up'. I shook him by his shoulder but he had no response. 'Harry!' I shook him harder and I could finally see his eyes flicker. He put his hand on mine and held it there with his eyes closed. I didn't know why but his held felt strangely warmer than usual. 'Harry?'. 'Don't let go Nick'. I giggled a bit and realised that he was probably still half asleep. I pulled my hand away and went down to prepare breakfast.

'Oh hey Maya'. She was busy eating the left over cinnamon rolls from last night. 'Oh hey, I'm going to work now, won't be back so early'. She dumped her plate in the sink and left. 'Bye then...' She slammed the door shut and I went to wash up after her. I made some muffins and ate it as I sat at the island.

'Hey Nick...' I tunred around to see Harry descending from the stairs. 'Morning!' I shot him a smile and he gave me a wide grin; dimples and all. He went and took a muffin and leaned against the counter opposite me and he ate. He stopped eating and looked at me, 'you want to go fishing? Up at The Dane?'. I shrugged my shoulders. Why not since the last time I went fishing seemed to be ages ago.

Harry drove his mum's car up to the north and I sat quietly beside him. Occasionally giving him a smile. I had decided to bring an empty canvas and my easel as well as water colours along. We finally reached the destinationa dn the place seemed so foreign. It had been such a long time since I last came here. Harry set up everthing and I set up my things slighty behind him.

'I really thought you were going to fish with me'. I furrowed my eyebrows, 'since when have I ever fished?'. 'Well, you could try...' I laughed but shook my head. The thought of touching the vile bait was enough for me to not do it.

After a few minutes, I was making progress on my painting but I couldn't say the same for Harry's fishing. I made light strokes on the canvas and I suddenly heard the splashing of water. I peared pass my canvas to see him letting the fish go. He started waving at the fish and yelled out 'Bye fishy!'. I laughed at him and he turned around and gave me an angry face. I rolled my eyes and returned to my work.

The wind was strong and Harry's hair was flying around wildly but he just calmly tucked it behind his ears. He looked so peaceful there by the water.

I was done soon enough. A beautiful painting of the river with the lush vegetation growing along the it and Harry there. I smiled to myself as Harry came up next to me. 'Nice...' I shot him a look, 'are you being sacarstic?'. He chuckled 'No no no! I'm serius, you're really talented'. 'Thanks Harry'.

He drove back and I went home. Tomorrow's Monday, oh no...

I was yawning away in English and I looked around to see practically half the class with their heads on the table. I held my head up in my hand and let my mind wonder. Just four more days and I'll be gone. Four more days.

I heard the bell ring and got up. I was walking with Kimberly when I saw Grace. I gave her a smile and she gave me a weak one back. I guess she wasn't taking the break up too well. 'So, nick... anyone asked you to go with them for the dance yet?'. 'No such luck...' She laughed and smiled at me, 'so, we go together again?' I nodded my head and linked my arm with hers as we went for History.

I smiled as I saw Harry sitting in History. 'Hey Harry!'. Class started and English quickly repeated itself. Soon, the school day was over and I made my way back home.

_Prom Day. Joy..._

It quickly became evening and Kimberly was over at my place to help me get prepared for the dance. I had bought a very simple cotton balck dress that ended at the knees and had lacey sleeves three-quaters of the way down. I paired it with a pair of black flats and let my hair down. Kimberly had insisted to put on some make-up and so I let her. After all, she was more skilled in this area then I would ever be.

We took a cab to the school and everyone was already there. We made our way to the hall where the dance was held. Everyone else looked so different when they made the extra effort to dress up.

The music was blasting and people were all dancing at the other far end of the hall. I got a seat at one of the tables with a few people I knew. I didn't feel like dancing and at that point I was greatful for the book I had brought in my bag. We ate a bit of the party snacks and had somethings to drink. I just watched everyone dancing and I guess I was quite amused at them. I looked around but there wasn't a single sight of Harry anywhere. I guess he most probably didn't want to come.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I saw Jerimiah standing next to Kimberly. She leaned in and said into my ear 'do you mind?' I shook my head and she got up and left. Well, in actual fact, I did mind. Now I was all alone, great. I suddenly felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around, 'oh hey Grace'. She sat down next to me.

She was wearing a baby blue dress that had frills and a stunning diamond necklace. Her hair was up all nicely and she was even wearing matching gloves! 'Where's Harry?' She asked. I tried to talk over the sound of everyone. 'I..I don't know'. She furrowed her eyebrows, 'would you come with me outside for a while'. It was a strange question but I agreed. I put my things back into my bag and followed her to the hallway.

It was erriely quiet in the hallways. The sounds of the blasting music fadded off as the door closed behind us but the faint sounds of the bass could still be heard. She leaned in and asked very quietly, 'Nicolette, do you know what happened between me and Harry?' I felt quite intimidated with her towering over me in those heels of hers. I squinted my eyes and tried to find a way to put it nicely 'um, you guys broke up' Sadly, I failed. She chuckled and seemed genuinely amused. 'Yes, I know... but do you know why'. I shook my head. 'Well, Nicolette, do you... do you like Harry? I answered without a single bit of hesitation. 'Yea! He's my mate'. She sighed but smiled.

'I mean do like him more than mates? Like love?' The words hit me hard. I thought I would never have to face this again. I never really knew if I like Harry that way. I mean, he was always there for me and I knew everything about him and so did he. I always told him everything and he was always so sweet to me. I had been teased about being his little girlfriend when we were younger and I hated it but Harry didn't seem to mind. That was when I knew we were only strictly friends.

But when I see him smile, I can't help but feel lifted. I liked it when we were close together. I liked being with him. I enjoyed staying up late and calling him on the phone. I had fun whenever I stayed at his place. I loved feeling his warmth, I loved the sensation from his touch, I loved his smell, I loved his quirkyness, I maybe... loved him.

I shook my head and tried to straighten out my thoughts. 'Erm, Garce I think I have to go' I quickly took off to the bus stop and left her in the hallway. I was practically jogging to the bus stop. It was dark and completely deserted. I sat down and called Harry. I heard the ringing on the other end. I couldn't stop shaking my legs maybe it was the cold but maybe it was because I was nervous.

Could it be that I was really so blind all this time?

I heard him pick up, 'Hello?'. 'Uh, Harry where are you?'. 'Home, why? Where are you?'. I could feel something choking me in my throat. 'Just...just stay there and wait for me okay?. There was a short silence. 'Nick, are you alright? Where are you?'. 'Just wait'. I put down the phone and in perfect timing, the bus came.

The ride was terrible. I felt sick and I didn't know why. I could stop thinking about what Grace had asked me. Maybe I really did like Harry. I couldn't stop thinking of his stunning green eyes that always glimmered. His curly brown hair that was always perfect. His adorable smile that had two little dimples always accompanying it.

The bus finally stopped at Harry's place but I still had to walk quite a while. The night was cold as always and I didn't even have a coat with me. I wrapped my hands around my shoulders and walked to his house. The cold was bitting and I felt my fingers go numb. I saw his house up ahead and ran to the door.

The door opened and I flung my arms around Harry. 'Nick, you're as cold as ice'. He shut the door and brought me in. He took the blanket off the arm chair and threw it round me. 'Are you crazy?'. I felt my lips tremble as I tried to answer him. 'Harry?' He looked up at me and sat me down on the sofa. 'Yea?' he said smiling. 'Why did you break up with Grace?' His smile immediately disappeared. He was silent. I watched as he fiddled with his thumbs.

'Well, this is why...' he looked up at me and put his warm hand on my cheek. I stared at him right dead in the eyes and there was that special glimmer in it again. He leaned in and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and moved my head forward slowly. I felt his warm lips grazing gently against mine and his hand around around me pulling me closer to him. He pulled back.

'Nicolette...' It was the first time I could rememeber him calling me by my real name. 'Yea?'. 'I really love you...' he smiled sweetly at me. I put a hand on his face and rub his cheek with my thumb pad gently. 'I love you too Harry...'


End file.
